El Ser Humano Es El Único Animal Lo Suficientemente Denso
by karunebulous
Summary: "...Como Para Terminar Tropezando Dos Veces Con La Misma Piedra". Algunas personas no siguen el molde preestablecido y no aprenden de sus experiencias. Él es uno de esos casos. Semi AU ambientado después del final del Scandal Arc (Capítulos 239 y 240 del anime). *Ligero BL*. *HijiGin*. Publicado en otra web anteriormente bajo el nickname kimee de capricornio, así que no es plagio.


**Título:** El Ser Humano Es El Único Animal Lo Suficientemente Denso Como Para Terminar Tropezando Dos Veces Con La Misma Piedra.

**Fandom:** Gintama.

**Personajes:** Gintoki Sakata, Toushirou Hijikata.

**Advertencias:** Soft Yaoi, Semi AU, Un poco de OOC, Rompimiento de la cuarta pared, Spoilers de los capítulos 239 y 240 del anime (Scandal Arc).

**Género:** Humor, Parodia, Two-Shot.

**Clasificación:** T.

**Dicslaimer:** Gintama pertenece al genial Hideaki Sorachi, yo solo tomo a sus personajes para intentar escribir fanfiction. Las demás series que aquí se mencionan, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen:** Algunas personas no siguen el molde preestablecido y no aprenden de sus experiencias. Él es uno de esos casos. Semi AU ambientado después del final del Scandal Arc (Capítulos 239 y 240 del anime)

**A/N:** Publicado por primera vez en amor-yaoi el 11/05/2013 bajo el seudónimo de kimee_de_capricornio, edité un poco. Lo pondré como completo hasta que me anime a terminarlo. Mi primer intento de fic de mi OTP yaoi sentimental de la serie *-*… Aunque en lo personal es una de los pocas combinaciones que no me gusta encasillar en ningún rol, los prefiero sukes, ellos lo valen y sus personalidades bien que dan para eso XD.

Simplemente es una pequeña parodia con spoilers de los capítulos 239 y 240 del anime, ambientada en el "después" de aquella bizarra revelación y de la promesa rota XD. Gintoki centric hasta el momento ^^. ¡Ah! Referencias a Doraemon, Junjou Romantica (hablando de eso: Stubborn= testarudez… aunque yo no los veo precisamente como dicho manga/anime BL, solo le hice guiño por su popularidad) y Hey, Class President!

Madao (Maru de Dame na Ossan): La abreviatura significa "viejo inútil", supongo que cualquier fan de Gintama ya lo sabe... por si acaso, lo escribo.

¡Ah! Un Kanashibari es un espíritu que paraliza los cuerpos de las personas mientras duermen. Y "kintamas", (seguramente ya lo saben) su traducción literal es "bolas doradas", pero también es una forma de llamar a los testículos.

* * *

Pánico, terror, asombro, sorpresa, desconcierto, enfado, irritación, humillación. Si todas esas emociones junto con su perenne inclinación de ser un imán para los problemas se mezclaran en una licuadora, la sustancia que saldría sería amorfa y abstracta. Era el reporte actual de cómo se sentía debido al cariz de estas… bizarras circunstancias, por describirlo de alguna manera.

Él creía que había experimentado todo tipo de situación en sus veintitantos años de vida. Pero, esto ni siquiera llegó a imaginarlo dentro de su parcialmente lleno contador de cagadas. Ni por equivocación. De alguna manera protagonizaba este atípico cuadro y lo único que quería era borrar de su memoria ese resbalón de la providencia para así seguir adelante con su vida. ¡Sí, eso es lo que haría!

Sin embargo, intentar desesperadamente ignorar eso, era una tarea titánica...

* * *

Se encontraba muy cómodo bajo el cobijo de los apacibles brazos de Morfeo, roncando sonoramente como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en la vida. Un hilillo de baba escapaba por una de las comisuras de sus labios llegando hasta la almohada para completar aquel estado que no podía ser constante gracias a los efectos de la biología del cuerpo humano.

Efectivamente, no lo fue.

Con pereza intentaba abrir sus pesados ojos que se negaban a abandonar el armonioso mundo en el que estaba. De inmediato los cerró, encandilado por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana y vagamente se preguntó qué hora sería. También sintió tambores retumbar sin parar dentro de su cabeza, haciendo salir de sus labios un sonido de protesta.

«¡Auch! ¿De dónde vino el balón que me golpeó?»

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Gintoki Sakata mientras entreabría sus ojos marrón rojizo para que se acostumbraran a la claridad. Suspiró al verse frente a los claros síntomas de una resaca, bien sufridos y conocidos por su parte, cabe destacar. Más dormido que despierto, se percató de que estaba acostado de lado en su futón individual, que hoy lo sentía bastante esponjoso.

Seguramente en cualquier momento Shinpachi deslizaría la puerta de su habitación sin ninguna delicadeza para despertarlo con «gentileza», excepto en esos casos esporádicos donde el Yorozuya tenía algún trabajo que realizar a primera hora. Siendo ese el escenario, programaría la alarma de su reloj despertador en forma de Justaway que estaba detrás de su cabeza. Esa era su rutina habitual.

Sin embargo —aún en su actual estado de sopor—, advirtió pequeños pero significativos detalles que no podía pasar por alto: La molesta alarma nunca sonó y el siempre puntual cuatro ojos no había venido a gritarles a Kagura y a él por holgazanear hasta tarde como hacían la mayoría de las veces.

Estiró el brazo hacia atrás para ver la hora en el reloj. Con cierta sorpresa notó que el objeto que había agarrado era de mayor tamaño que su Justaway y lo acercó para distinguirlo mejor: Él no recordaba haber dejado detrás de su _futon_ una caja de pañuelos desechables a medio terminar y volvió a colocarla donde estaba. Parpadeó varias veces para que su borrosa vista enfocara con nitidez el lugar en el que permanecía actualmente: No estaba durmiendo en su _futon_ como imaginó al principio, lo que tocó su mano fue el espaldar de la cama donde estaba acostado. De paso, la recargada decoración occidental de ese recinto le era desconocida. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría que en efecto, esa no era ninguna de las habitaciones de la «Yorozuya Gin-chan».

Nada más asimilar aquello, hizo amago de moverse pero descubrió que no podía por más que lo intentara.

—Vamos, lo del Kanashibari ya me pasó antes. Ya basta de eso —su voz rasposa se dejó escuchar en el ambiente, quejumbrosa. Sentía la boca ácida, su lengua parecía lija y su garganta estaba seca. De pronto cayó en cuenta de ningún espíritu le paralizó el cuerpo, estaba hablando y pudo mover un brazo hacía poco. Por inercia, bajó la mirada.

Una sábana lo arropaba de cintura para abajo. También reparó en algo más: Un fuerte brazo rodeaba su cintura por detrás, sujetándolo como si no tuviera ninguna intención de dejarlo ir.

Su primera reacción fue permanecer allí, con su típica expresión indiferente. Eso, añadiéndole que con la mano que pudo mover, tapara el sonoro bostezo que acababa de dar con suma tranquilidad.

—Todavía no he despertado —dijo, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

Contó del uno al diez, confiando que al despertar no vería nada.

Terminó de contar y abrió los ojos: Ese brazo continuaba allí.

Su cara se ensombreció y después vino cierta cautela, junto con las interrogantes acumulándose dentro de él: ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Cómo llegó allí? ¿Qué hacía con el torso desnudo? ¿Era impresión suya o estaba teniendo cierto _déjà vu_ nada agradable? ¿Por qué ese brazo en vez de ser níveo y delicado, era bronceado y musculoso?

—¿Qué coño…? —gruñó, aun tendido en esa cama.

Gintoki sintió como las alarmas se encendían en su cabeza al verse en esa situación. Su expresión mostraba claros signos de pánico y esa era clara señal de que las cosas no resultarían bien para él al verse metido en otro problema sin quererlo. Lo peor era que no entendía nada.

Se giró como pudo para ver a la persona que roncaba ligeramente en el lado izquierdo de la cama y nada más verle la cara se congeló en el acto.

No. No es cierto. ¡Es mentira! Sólo es un sueño inverosímil, tan simple como eso.

—No. No. No. Hay un límite para las bromas —declaró, volviendo a su posición anterior.

Aun así, ese molesto e inoportuno gusanito de la curiosidad tan natural en él hizo que volteara de nuevo. Y lo lamentó enseguida.

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, su quijada se abrió tanto que dolía. Si no fuera por la fina capa de piel que cubría su rostro, este sería sólo huesos. ¿Cuándo se la habían succionado? Y el imaginario fondo negro que estaba detrás de él no ayudaba en mucho: Era oficial, estaba jodido.

¡Es la pesadilla más retorcida que ha tenido en su vida!

¿Por qué no pudo despertar junto a una linda mujer como por ejemplo, Ana Ketsuno? Si claro, como si su admiración por la popular chica del tiempo fuera suficiente para que eso dejara de ser una de sus tantas fantasías con ella; sí había perdido la oportunidad durante el arco en que la conoció en persona… aunque ese no era el asunto. De vuelta a la situación actual, no solo volvió a cagarla nuevamente al beberse hasta el agua de los floreros y amanecer en un sitio desconocido; sino que para rematar, la persona con quien compartía esa cama era un hombre… y no cualquier tipo. Su «ligue» —tragó grueso al pensar eso— resultó ser el sujeto más irritante al que tuvo el desatino de conocer: Toushirou Hijikata, el renombrado vice-comandante demoníaco del Shinsengumi, la principal fuerza policial de Edo.

«¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡Eh! ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de todas las personas? ¿Qué karma estoy pagando? ¡Qué alguien me diga!» La mente y el corazón de Gintoki se manifestaron en perfecta coordinación al gritar. Sin sorpresa, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Eso no era el punto crítico, ni había saltado a la atmósfera… ¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Había salido de los confines de la Vía Láctea para terminar en el infinito y más allá!

—Mierda —el hombre de cabello plateado murmuró mirando con desmayo al aun dormido oficial. Notó que mientras dormía, al menos no tenía su perpetuo ceño fruncido. Podría asegurar que así se veía menos a la defensiva… hasta parecía más relajado.

Una serie de tacos se aglutinó en su cabeza, haciendo fila para salir de su boca en cualquier momento, excepto en este. Ahora sentía el estómago revuelto y las náuseas que llegaron a su garganta amenazaban con escapar en un necesario vómito. Podía jurar que su cara estaba verde.

Accedería a participar en juegos BDSM junto a Sacchan —seriamente, porque golpearla como siempre lo hace no cuenta—, aguantar su chillona voz, volverle a comprar gafas de compromiso y comer el maloliente _natto_ por el resto de su vida.

Soportaría que Jugem-Jugem Máquina Lanza-Caca La Ropa Interior De Shin-chan De Anteayer La Vida De Shinpachi Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider Un Tercio De Amor Verdadero Dos Tercios Sensación De Padrastro La Traición Sabe Mi Nombre Pero Me Ignora Las Llamadas La Sepia No Sabe Como La Última Vez Porque La Pescaron En La Laguna y Le Han Puesto Aceite De Otro Mamífero Yuuteimiyaoukimukou Pepepepepepepepepepepepe Diarrea, el monito de Kyuubei, siguiera lanzándole sus proyectiles de materia orgánica nada más verlo.

Comería gustoso la materia oscura que Otae tenía el valor de llamar comida, atreviéndose a terminar internado una semana en el hospital por intoxicación… o tal vez difunto.

Se convertiría en el saco de boxeo particular de una Tsukuyo en modo berseker en cuanto fuera lo suficiente desafortunado para topársela estando ebria. De él no quedaría ni rastro, sería lo más probable.

Trabajaría voluntariamente en el bar travesti de _Madeimoselle_ Saigou, vestido como Paako —su último y vergonzoso recurso a la hora de pagarle a Ayano Terada, alias «Otose» la renta atrasada de su departamento—, bailando y gritándole a los clientes de ese tugurio cada vez que le decían una guarrada.

Elegiría todas las opciones anteriores, excepto la actual. Ni de coña.

—U-Una máquina del tiempo… —tartamudeaba, al borde del colapso nervioso—. ¡T-Tengo que c-calmarme y encontrar u-una! Joder… ¿P-Por qué no sale ese tonto gato azul de una gaveta cuando lo necesito y la saca de su bolsillo mágico? ¡No me van a volver a timar con esto! ¡Vamos, que no es gracioso! —finalizó, apretando los dientes.

Suficiente tuvo aquella vez al despertar al lado del fastidioso fósil andante que tenía por casera y después haber vomitado hasta las entrañas por toda la ciudad nada más recordar aquello.

—Oye, ¡Tranquilízate! Tiene que haber una explicación lógica y razonable para esto… como caer en una dimensión desconocida o quien sabe que cosas —Gintoki intentaba convencerse en voz alta, pero… ¿Qué había de lógico y razonable que en una misma cama estén cuatro bolas y un par de palos? Al menos él no lo veía así. Sin mencionar que las otras _kintamas_ pertenecían al tipo con el que siempre discutía cuando tenía la mala suerte de topárselo, a veces llegando hasta los golpes con él—. En realidad aquí no pasó nada y resultará ser otra broma, el autor gorila aparecerá de la nada diciendo: «¡Estás en cámara escondida!» ¿Cierto? Bien, rebobina un poco y… ¡No funciona! ¡No puedo rebobinar aunque quisiera! —sacudió la cabeza en frenética negación. Preferiría que su entrepierna siguiera criando hongos que pasar por eso.

Paranoico por las especulaciones que su mente comenzaba a armar, atormentándolo, se sentaba en aquella cama con brusquedad.

Horror.

«Oh, no. No puede ser. ¡Demonios, no!», fue su chillido interno.

Sus ínfimas esperanzas de que todo resultase ser una ilusión onírica se fueron de un tajo, al igual que el aspecto saludable de su piel, cuya mutación ahora era de color blanco muerto.

Una aguda punzada atravesó su espina dorsal, demostrándole que al parecer pasó por eso porque también ardía como el infierno ese lugar donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Un rictus de dolor llegó a su rostro al dejar correr una mano por su permanente natural, desordenándola más de lo que estaba.

Joder, ¡Ahora resulta que fue el de abajo! ¿Se puede estar peor?

Examinó con detalle esa habitación: Su _bokken_ y la _katana_ de Hijikata estaban tiradas frente a la puerta, las ropas de ambos estaban desperdigadas en cualquier parte, como si hubiesen tenido prisa por... ¿Lo que estaba en el piso era una muy apretujada botella de mayonesa? Él no quería saber cómo fue que ese frasco llegó a esos extremos. También observó en ese piso unas sospechosas bolitas de papel. Tragó tan fuerte que su nuez sonó. Las evidencias hablaban por si solas.

Momento, ¿Eso que estaba en el techo era un espejo? Gintoki estaba espantado cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba. No era ni de lejos ningún mojigato. ¡Al contrario! Eso lo encendería si las circunstancias, sobre todo el género de la persona con quien amanecía fueran otras; pero imaginar espejos y ese adicto a la nicotina dentro de un mismo espacio era una cosa muy extraña.

Se llevó la mano a la frente: el escenario le parecería gracioso si le estuviese pasando a otro que no fuera él.

«Este lugar parece un _Love Hotel_… ¿Me he besado con este ladrón de impuestos e hice cosas no aptas para horario infantil? ¡Puaf! ¿En qué momento fue que vine a encontrármelo? Debí haberme emborrachado hasta el culo porque ni siquiera me acuerdo de nada y tampoco quiero acordarme. ¡Tengo ganas de devolver todo el alcohol que está en mi organismo! ¡Por el reino del azúcar, la he cagado! ¡Esto es más que romper la cuarta pared! ¡Nos van a cancelar!» pensaba, histérico.

Su mente comenzaba a proyectar el futuro: Si los cancelaban, el resto del elenco lo dejaría irreconocible… ¡Él no quería eso! ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas?

Visualizó también: ¿Acaso Gintama de ahora en adelante cambiará de Shounen a Boys Love? ¿A los dos los llamarían ahora Junjou Stubborn? —chasqueó la lengua cuando esa última interrogante llegó de repente a su cabeza—. De seguro las fangirls que imaginan yaoi en todo momento y situación se emocionarían totalmente si eso pasara… bastante había tenido con las portadas falsas de los DVDs. ¡Ni hablar del incontable número de fanarts y doujinshis yaoi que rondan por allí con el loco de la mayonesa y él como protagonistas! ¡Horror!

—Dicen que besar a un fumador es como lamer un cenicero. ¡Puede que Gin-san tenga malos ratos más de lo que le gustaría, pero nunca malos gustos! —exclamó a viva voz, sin importarle un pimiento que Hijikata despertara.

Sin embargo, no fue así. El tipo parecía rivalizar con Kagura si se trataba de sueño pesado.

«¿Ah? ¿Todavía duerme?», el hombre de cabello plateado se preguntó con molestia.

—¡Oye! —volvía a gritar—. ¡Levántate para poder darte boleto sin retorno al reino de la mayonesa, bastardo! —con la mano izquierda jaló sus cabellos para que él reaccionara de una buena vez.

Pero no se despertó. Eso sorprendió a Gintoki, quien ya conociendo lo explosivo y temperamental que era el oficial, esperaba la segura pelea que se desataría en esa habitación: no con discusiones a gritos —los habría, sin duda—; sino del tipo de pelea en el que las cosas volaban por todos lados y luchaban con sus espadas. Si no fuese por el leve ronquido que escuchaba, hubiese creído que pasó a mejor vida. Él había leído en el diario de casos así, pero no creía que el idiota fuera tan blandengue. Es más, Gintoki apostaría que ese cretino moriría por sobredosis de mayonesa o un cáncer de pulmón, si es que no lo mataba antes una espada.

Al menos estaba vivo y podría cobrar su venganza. De paso, aprovecharía erradicar su existencia de este mundo. Quizás Okita le agradecería por hacer el trabajo sucio.

—Joder, ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto? —siseó, soltándolo.

Hurgaba una de sus fosas nasales con su dedo meñique por mera inercia, encontró la ya seca sustancia y la examinó sin interés, limpiándose en el suave negro cabello liso del hombre que dormía a su lado con todo el descaro del mundo. Ese tío no era como Kagura, quien aceptaba sin más esa peculiar «demostración de afecto». Si estuviese despierto, seguramente lo destajaría en partículas mínimas para después obligar a su ectoplasma a cometer _seppuku_ por aquel acto tan asqueroso —si él antes no se caga de miedo al ver su fantasma, por supuesto—… como si tragar esa sustancia pegajosa de tonalidad amarillenta directamente de la botella no lo fuera. Ni modo, es lo menos que se merecía por aprovecharse de él.

—¿Por qué rayos tienes el cabello tan liso? ¿Es por tu genética? ¿O acaso te lo untas con mayonesa? —preguntó con su característica mordacidad.

No era nada justo, un personaje con el segundo lugar en la Tercera Encuesta de Popularidad de los personajes —valga la redundancia— de Gintama, ostentando el tradicional estilo asiático. Si, tal vez haya subido un peldaño, pero aun es un personaje secundario, recalcó. En cambio él, el triplete número uno de esas encuestas; un protagonista héroe de la _Jump_, tenía que lidiar con las molestias de una indomable permanente natural de coloración peculiar, ni hablar del dolor que era en días lluviosos. La vida era perra algunas veces.

En algún momento, de forma inconsciente había dejado correr su mano por el corto cabello, sintiendo entre sus dedos las finas hebras de seda azabache como si fuese algo natural para él.

¿Era producto de su imaginación o acaso acaba de escuchar un ronroneo?

«¡Eh! ¿Qué coño fue eso?», se reprochó, retirando su mano como si se hubiese quemado con algo. Limpió su mano con la sábana, como si pudiese deshacerse del cosquilleo que extrañamente llegó a sentir con ese involuntario contacto.

—¡Bien! Se supone que salí de la casa para no ver como esa bola de idiotas se reían a mi costa, ¿Qué rayos sucedió después? ¡Concéntrate! —Gintoki frunció el ceño, pensativo.

Logró proyectar en su cabeza imágenes vagas: En su caminata hacia ninguna parte ignoró con todas sus fuerzas los llamados de los dueños de los bares que frecuentaba, con toda su fuerza de voluntad luchaba contra la tentación vestida de maravillosas bebidas espirituosas; sin poder evitar estar traumado y humillado por aquella broma. ¡No iba a sucumbir! ¡Él no era ningún blandengue! Intentaba reunir sus neuronas para planear y luego ejecutar una buena venganza.

Había jurado dejar de beber… hasta que se detuvo en un puesto ambulante y Hasegawa le confesó que esa noche de año nuevo, en realidad si pasaron el punto crítico.

Acojonado, su única reacción fue poner pies en polvorosa. Entró al primer bar que su vista localizó, pidiendo a gritos un trago fuerte y así, tirar a la basura de un plumazo su considerable periodo —dos largas semanas— de abstinencia etílica. A partir de allí, su memoria se evaporó por completo.

¿Resultado?

Su segundo lío de una noche con otro hombre. Aun se negaba a asimilar que fue el pasivo con semejante tipo a pesar de tener adolorida su parte baja, por cierto. ¡Si iba a estar en esta situación, al menos hubiese estado en la posición de Chiga!

Hablando del tema, lo que supuestamente pasó con Madao… haciendo memoria, ese día no le dolió el trasero. ¿Acaso eso quería decir que fue el activo? ¿O sólo hubo juego de manos? ¿O quizás…? Un escalofrío de terror atravesó su cuerpo. ¿Por qué se estaba preguntando eso? ¡Ya había decidido que ese asunto estaba cancelado y transmutado!

—Ya he estado aquí demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada —se quejó Gintoki, haciendo amago de retirar el brazo que todavía lo rodeaba—. Demonios… ¡Ya suéltame, pedazo de cabrón!

—Mmm… —fue el único sonido que el Yorozuya escuchó.

En vez de soltar a su almohada humana, lo que hizo Hijikata fue aferrarse más a él.

—¡Eh! ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? —masculló, aun intentando zafarse de Mayora—. ¡Despiértate ya, idiota! Esto no es gracioso, ¿Sabes?

¿Por qué el agarre de ese sujeto era tan fuerte? ¿O era él quien se había debilitado a causa del alcohol en su organismo? ¡A este paso necesitaría una palanca para apartarlo! Se dedicó a darle golpes en la cabeza, sin éxito alguno. De repente se vio empujado en la cama con brusquedad.

Mierda.

Sí. Definitivamente podía pasar de mal a peor.

* * *

Chiga es uno de los protagonistas de Hey, Class President! y en las OVAS de dicho manga BL, su seiyuu es el mismo de Gintoki: Tomokazu Sugita. Chiga es el seme, es por eso la mención anterior XDD.

La referencia es a la Tercera Encuesta de Popularidad que hizo la Weekly Shounen Jump sobre los personajes de Gintama. En el anime, el Arco de la Popularidad está basado en los resultados de la segunda encuesta (donde Gintoki estaba en el primer lugar y Hijikata en el tercero)

Gintoki es tan imperfectamente perfecto, lo amo tal como es con todo y permanente :3 *mode fangirl on*… Traté de que me quedará lo más IC que pude… aunque, no estoy muy convencida :s

Sé que ninguno de los flamantes integrantes del Shinsengumi tuvo participación en el Scandal Arc, y hablando con franqueza, esto es una simple excusa para escribir algo de estos dos (sumados a mis incoherencias y modo fangirl de dizque fanficker oxidada)

¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! :)


End file.
